Empate
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Kagami y Aomine habían estado viéndose para jugar uno a uno durante semanas. La tensión sexual entre ellos aumentó hasta que fue Aomine quien dejó en claro qué clase de juego se le antojaba jugar ese día. [Yaoi, lemmon] [Aomine x Kagami]


Aclaro que no leo el manga, sólo he mirado hasta el final de la segunda temporada del anime. No considero que haya algún tipo de spoiler en éste escrito así que no hay mucho que advertir. Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, éste es un escrito por y para fans sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito -lemmon- Aomine x Kagami.

Aunque sé que no te gusta mucho la pareja, me seguiste el rollo y escribiste uno tú también, te amo, Dra-Chan. Gracias por aguantar mi intenso amor hacia la serie y sobre todo hacia Aomine jajajaja~

**¡Esto va por y para ti! **

**—**

—**I—**

"_Juguemos un uno a uno" _De nuevo Aomine leyó ese mensaje que había estado recibiendo las últimas semanas desde que habían iniciado las vacaciones.

Casi se había convertido en un ritual para ambos. Por lo general era Kagami quien enviaba el mensaje, de no ser así, Aomine terminaba por hacerlo para concretar algún encuentro con el _aún_ As de Seirin.

Luego de que Seirin se coronara campeón en la copa de invierno, pasaron sólo un par de semanas cuando recibió el primer mensaje, no tenía ese número registrado pero estaba seguro de quién era en cuanto lo leyó.

"_Juguemos, pero ésta vez te ganaré en un uno a uno. Te veo en las canchas del parque central en una hora" _

El muy idiota no le dio oportunidad de aceptar o rechazar, estaba dando por hecho que iría a tal encuentro. Por supuesto que la necedad de Aomine era grande y el que otro estuviera dándole _órdenes _era algo que definitivamente no le gustaba. Aun así, se presentó en el lugar a tiempo, llegando unos minutos después que el pelirrojo, viéndolo por unos segundos lo concentrado que estaba encestando.

—¿En serio crees poder ganarme otra vez? —Preguntó el moreno haciéndose presente ante el otro.

Kagami le dedicó la más cínica de sus sonrisas. Ambos sonreían. Quizás ellos no lo sabían, tal vez nadie se hubiera atrevido a decírselos a la cara, pero más de uno había pensado lo parecidos que eran ese par, amando el básquetbol de la manera en que lo hacían, teniendo un talento tan natural y emocionándose demasiado cuando veían un buen reto frente a ellos.

La sonrisa ésta vez era genuina, Seirin había ganado la copa de invierno por lo que Kagami era obviamente más fuerte que la última vez que se enfrentaron. Pero el pelirrojo no podía esperar que alguien con un talento tan increíble como su primer oponente en el pasado torneo, se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados viendo el tiempo pasar. Estaba seguro que ambos habían crecido muchísimo deportivamente hablando.

Y aun cuando no lo fuese a admitir en voz alta, no estaba tan seguro como aparentaba si ganaría o no ese encuentro.

A partir de esa vez, Kagami se hizo adicto a la adrenalina que le causaba jugar contra Aomine, podían llegar a durar horas practicando, incluso ambos entraban en _la_ _zona _y no se daban cuenta del tiempo que pasaba hasta que alguno de los dos llegaba al límite y quedaba exhausto por tal esfuerzo.

"_Te espero en casa" _respondió el moreno cerrando su celular, arrojándose al sillón para ahí esperar la llegada de su oponente _favorito._

El único problema ante dicha situación, no era el tener que jugar una y otra vez, el ganar un día y perder al siguiente para después volver a ganar en un ciclo sin fin. Ahora ambos tenían un conflicto, por un lado deseaban jugar contra el otro, aunque al mismo tiempo no sólo deseaban _jugar básquetbol_. Desde hace un par de semanas, luego de un _roce accidental_ mientras Aomine trataba de robarle el balón a Kagami, la situación entre ambos se volvió _incómoda._ Aunque quizás esa no era la definición correcta ya que no dejaron sus enfrentamientos en ningún momento, pero era obvio para los dos que la tensión sexual cada que jugaban aumentaba con cada roce que por accidente se daban.

Esa tarde, Kagami llegó a la casa donde vivía Aomine, tocó el timbre como de costumbre y esperó hasta que éste le abrió. Lo que cambió ésta ocasión, es que frente al pelirrojo no se presentó un Aomine vistiendo ropa deportiva y con un balón de básquetbol en la mano para ir a jugar a la parte trasera de la casa donde tenía una canasta. Los rojizos ojos de Kagami vieron a un moreno a medio vestir que le tomó del brazo y lo jaló al interior de la casa.

—P—pensé que estarías listo —dudó Kagami al chocar contra la pared junto a la puerta que Aomine se encargó de cerrar.

—Querías un uno a uno, ¿no?

—Así es —respondió rápido debido a los nervios ante la situación tan vergonzosa. Miró al de ojos azules acercarse hasta cruzar su rostro para hablarle al oído.

—El único problema es que hoy me apetece jugar algo distinto.

Kagami no fue partícipe del movimiento que le llevó a estar de frente a la pared, en sus manos aún tenía un balón que llevaba como obsequio y ahora le servía como soporte entre la pared y Aomine. Éste último le jalaba para chocar ambas caderas.

Cerró sus rojizos ojos al sentir las manos que se colaron bajo su camisa, comenzando a tocar con apenas las yemas de los dedos la parte baja de su estómago. Debía admitir que era un toque electrizante a pesar de ser tan superficial. Apretó más el balón entre sus manos cuando el moreno coló ambos pulgares bajo el resorte de su pantalón deportivo, después le sintió acercar su rostro hasta su nuca, lugar donde habló mientras le besaba.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Aomine suavizando su ronca voz.

—E-estás loco —se recompuso Kagami, girando su cuerpo y dejando caer la pelota.

—¿Me vas a negar que también quieres jugar conmigo a esto?

La espalda de Kagami golpeó de lleno contra la pared, los brazos de Aomine quedaron a cada lado de su cabeza mientras los azules ojos le observaban muy de cerca en espera de una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

Rojo y azul conectó, fueron sólo unos segundos antes de que Kagami subiera una de sus manos para tomar a Aomine del cabello y comenzar a besarlo. Era cierto lo que había preguntado el moreno, Taiga no podía negarse, no cuando llevaba semanas deseando ese contacto y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso o a siquiera admitirlo en voz alta.

El beso fue rudo, se sintió urgente, Kagami inclinó la cabeza a un lado para profundizar el nexo, sintiendo las manos de Aomine cobrar vida de nuevo y colarse bajo su ropa. Él mismo imitó tal acción, aprovechando el ya desnudo pecho del moreno para acariciar la parte abdominal.

—Lo sabía… —murmuró Aomine sintiéndose triunfal luego de cortar el primer beso. El moreno estaba seguro que no era el único sintiendo esa necesidad de follar con el otro.

—¡Cállate! —Renegó Kagami invirtiendo sus posiciones.

Tomó a Aomine del cintillo del pantalón y con fuerza le giró hasta dejarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—¿Vas a hablar o vamos a _jugar_? —Preguntó Taiga sonriendo un poco de lado. Admitía que Aomine le tomó por sorpresa cuando llegó a su casa minutos atrás, pero una vez que salió de su estupor no permitiría que él se quedara con toda la diversión.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Daiki aumentó al escuchar la pregunta de Taiga. Esto prometía ser bastante divertido. Aún con su cuerpo contra la pared, jaló una vez más a Kagami provocando que sus labios chocaran, sintiendo rápidamente la lengua del pelirrojo ejerciendo presión para jugar con la contraria, enredándose mientras ambos pares de labios se amoldaban, mandando así una sensación placentera por todo el cuerpo de los dueños.

Taiga aprovechó la posición actual para acomodar su rodilla entre las piernas de Aomine, iniciando un movimiento suave para estimular la entrepierna del moreno, el resultado a esa acción no sólo lo pudo sentir en la dureza de aquella parte, sino también en lo hambriento que se volvió el nexo con sus labios, provocando que la respiración de ambos se volviera considerablemente irregular, aún sin cortar el beso.

Las manos Aomine descendieron desde el rostro ajeno, el cual había mantenido preso, pasando por el pecho hasta llevarlas a la espalda de Kagami. Sus manos se sintieron en la libertad de continuar su camino en picada llegando así a las nalgas del pelirrojo, las cuales apretó con fuerza provocando ésta vez la separación de sus bocas.

—¿Qué estás…? —Estaba por preguntar algo cuando sintió la lengua del moreno recorrerse desde su boca pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula en donde mordió con fuerza dejando una clara marca—. Argh… dejarás… marca —dijo entre pausas sintiendo dolor y placer mezclados ante la acción de Aomine.

Aomine aprovechó el momento subiendo sus manos y deshaciéndose rápido de la camisa de Kagami para estar en las mismas condiciones, aunque eso no era suficiente para todo lo que tenía pensado hacer con ese pelirrojo. La pequeña pelea por dominar al otro continuó cuando Aomine volvió a invertir las posiciones, dejando a Kagami como al inicio, con la espalda pegada contra la fría pared.

Pero ésta vez Daiki no dio tiempo a algún reclamo. Comenzó su camino en declive mientras se permitía besar y saborear el cuello de Kagami, siguiendo un sendero invisible hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, lo atrapó en sus labios y con su lengua se encargó de acariciarlo en forma de círculos al mismo tiempo en que succionaba como si quisiera sacar algo de esa parte.

Kagami reprimía cualquier sonido de placer, pero debía admitir que las acciones del otro le estaban poniendo tan duro que ya anhelaba sentir esa lengua enredarse en su erección. ¡Vaya que lo deseaba!

Luego de saborear como se debía ambos pezones, sus manos siguieron descendiendo junto a su boca, se agachó hasta tener frente a sus ojos el ombligo de su compañero de _juegos,_ ahí introdujo su lengua en tanto sus manos se encargaban de despojar a Kagami de lo que restaba de ropa, dejándolo desnudo frente a sus ojos. Fue imposible para Daiki no tomarse unos segundos para observar la erección frente a él, sonrió de lado y desde su altura subió la mirada para chocarla con la rojiza que entrecerrada por el placer le devolvía la vista.

Aún sin terminar esa conexión visual, Aomine sacó su lengua tocando la punta del pene, la movió rápido en círculos sobre esa área, sabiendo de antemano que ello provocaba una deliciosa sensación. La lucha entre sus miradas era como un reto silencioso que Taiga tomó, por lo que sin apartar su vista de los azules ojos disfrutaba de la lengua que ya empezaba a recorrerle desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro.

Envolvió con los labios la dureza de Kagami, tragándola poco a poco en tanto su lengua se encargaba de jugar con la punta. El vaivén comenzó sobre el miembro del pelirrojo, lo sacaba y metía en su boca con rapidez cuando vio al otro cerrar los ojos y recargar la cabeza en la pared, pudo sentir entonces una mano de Kagami aferrarse a su cabello azul y marcar el compás rápido que le estaba enloqueciendo. Pero Aomine odiaba que le impusieran las cosas, así que se dio el lujo de apartar esa extremidad con un manotazo.

Ambos pares de ojos volvieron a hacer contacto. Aomine sacó el miembro de su boca y con una mano lo masturbó.

—Déjame hacerlo a mi manera… —alardeó el moreno.

—No es justo, también quiero divertirme —exigió Kagami estirando sus manos y tomando el rostro del otro obligándole a ponerse de pie para estar a la misma altura—. Quiero jugar —pidió en tono sugerente sobre los labios del otro.

Sin perder oportunidad, Kagami besó los labios del moreno y al igual que lo hizo éste en un principio, bajó a la altura de su estómago para retirarle la ropa y dejarle en igualdad de condiciones. Totalmente desnudo.

—Tengo una idea más divertida —dijo Kagami desde su actual posición. Aomine le miró y sonrió entendiendo a qué se refería el pelirrojo, aun cuando no lo había exteriorizado.

Poco les importó a ambos estar tirados en la alfombra de la sala, Kagami apenas y recordó que Aomine no vivía solo como él, pero antes de cuestionar recibió la respuesta por parte del otro _"Salieron de la ciudad" _fue la contestación a la muda pregunta.

Aomine se tiró de espaldas sobre la alfombra, después, Kagami se acomodó sobre el moreno en sentido contrario, dejando así su rostro a la altura de la pelvis contraria y su miembro a escasos centímetros de la boca de Aomine. Éste último comenzó a lamer aquella longitud, succionando y regalando suaves mordidas con sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban las nalgas del pelirrojo y parte de sus piernas.

Kagami por su parte no podía evitar apretar sus ojos con fuerza cuando sentía como Aomine le succionaba el miembro como si quisiera hacerlo terminar primero. Pero eso no iba a suceder, así que haciendo gala de su habilidad para aprender y recordando cómo se lo había hecho el otro unos momentos atrás, lamió la extensión frente a sus ojos y después la envolvió toda, concentrando la atención de su lengua y sus labios en la cabeza, que era la parte más sensible de todo el pene.

Cuando Kagami aumentó la velocidad con la que sacaba y metía el miembro a su boca, Aomine hizo lo mismo, ya que no deseaba quedarse atrás, ambos succionaban con fuerza tratando de que el otro terminara primero, volviéndose un tonto juego que a ambos brindaba placer en exceso, aquello se volvió una competencia más entre ese par de testarudos.

Aomine sentía que no iba a durar demasiado, al igual que Kagami que sentía el calambre previo al orgasmo. Daiki lo sabía, podía sentir un estremecimiento en el pelirrojo así que ideó otra manera de hacerlo terminar antes que él. Subió ambas manos hasta las nalgas de Kagami, las separó y después se permitió introducir un dedo en aquella estrecha cavidad.

Kagami detuvo todo movimiento que estuviera haciendo con su boca ante la sorpresa, se sentía incómodo y fue ligeramente doloroso.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó fingiendo molestia, pero el dedo intruso comenzó a removerse con rapidez en su interior, mientras la boca del moreno que aún se aferraba a su miembro le hicieron callar debido a la intensa sensación que le erizó la piel, e incluso provocó que sus piernas le temblaran un poco.

Pero esto era una competencia, ¿cierto?

Taiga no quiso quedarse atrás, tampoco deseaba ser el primero en terminar, así que imitó al otro abriéndose paso entre las morenas nalgas, introduciendo su dedo medio en un único movimiento. El gruñido que no supo si era de placer o molestia por parte de Aomine, tuvo el mismo efecto que un vibrador sobre su pene, pues ni siquiera hubo tiempo de sacar de su boca aquella parte antes de gemir de la sorpresa.

—¡Bakagami, saca tu dedo de ahí! —Regañó Aomine apretando sus nalgas, sintiendo el dedo del pelirrojo que apenas y podía moverse por el poco espacio que tenía al ser una cavidad tan estrecha. Kagami se dio a la tarea de sacar y meter el dedo, como si estuviera embistiéndole con su pene, en tanto su boca continuaba con la labor sobre el miembro de Aomine.

Un segundo dedo se abrió paso en la entrada de Kagami, que al no esperar dicha acción arqueó la espalda y dejó lo que hacía con la boca para gemir de manera sonora, dándole a Aomine el gusto de _ganar _esa batalla. Los dedos del moreno se movieron como tijeras entrando y saliendo del pelirrojo, aumentando la velocidad con la que metía y sacaba el miembro ajeno de su boca.

Era cierto que Kagami estaba a segundos de terminar en la boca contraria, pero no lo haría solo. No le importó si podía o no causar dolor y como una especie de venganza por hacerlo gemir tan ruidosa e inesperadamente, metió tres dedos en la cavidad de Aomine, logrando escuchar lo que tanto quería.

Un ronco gemido salido desde lo más profundo del pecho de Aomine Daiki. Ese presumido y testarudo jugador de baloncesto.

Cada uno tenía sometido al otro, entre las embestidas que daban con sus dedos y la manera en que degustaban el miembro contrario, pasaron apenas un par de minutos cuando Kagami terminó, pero sólo fue por diferencia de segundos. Si se lo preguntaban a Aomine, había diferencia de minutos, no sólo segundos.

Kagami que había estado arriba todo este tiempo, se dejó caer en la alfombra junto a Aomine, ambos respiraban agitados como si hubieran jugado un partido entero, sus pechos subían y bajaban buscando recuperar el oxígeno que aquel intenso orgasmo les robó.

—¡Te gané! —Dijo Aomine aún entre jadeos.

—Mentira, terminamos al mismo tiempo —la versión de Kagami era esa, habían terminado juntos.

—Merezco un premio, ¿no crees? —Preguntó el de cabello azul. Se sentó sobre la alfombra y miró al otro ahí tirado, su pecho brillaba por el sudor que apenas perlaba su piel, algunos cabellos estaban pegados a su rostro y seguía respirando con fuerza.

—¡No me ganaste! —Repitió el pelirrojo reafirmando su versión de los hechos.

Al moreno poco le importó lo que Taiga tuviera que decir en su defensa, se incorporó gateando hasta tomar las piernas de Kagami y separarlas, el pelirrojo forcejeó al imaginar lo que trataba de hacer su compañero, pero sus intentos por huir sólo le dejaron a merced del otro.

Ahora, hincado como estaba sobre la alfombra, fue más sencillo para Aomine penetrarle mientras le retenía con fuerza por la cintura, clavándole hasta el fondo su miembro. Escuchó la queja que Kagami inútilmente trató de reprimir, y esperó a que se acostumbrara a la invasión, ya que después de todo, no era su intención causarle algún daño. Sólo quería ganar.

Con ambas manos aferradas a la cadera de Kagami, Aomine comenzó a empujarle suave para que se amoldara.

—Me... lo vas a pagar, Daiki —amenazó el pelirrojo, aunque su tono estaba lejos de sonar a una amenaza.

Fue la primera vez que Kagami llamó al otro por su nombre.

—¡Quiero ver eso, Taiga! —Retó llamándole igual por su nombre.

—¡Muévete idiota! —Volvió a quejarse una vez más Kagami, arqueando su espalda al sentir que el otro le hacía caso, saliendo casi por completo y entrando de un movimiento, repitiendo aquel vaivén de forma acelerada.

Kagami pegó su frente al suelo elevando más su cadera y separando un poco sus piernas, dejando así que Aomine entrara un poco más, llegando a esa parte que le hizo gemir una y otra vez. Ahora era imposible detener los sonidos que salían de su boca, por más que mordía su labio inferior fue inútil, sólo pudo apretar sus nalgas para que ésta vez fuera Aomine el que gimiera con fuerza al sentir esa presión sobre su miembro.

Las embestidas fueron rápidas y constantes, Aomine apretaba con ambas manos la cadera de Kagami ayudando así a la profundidad de sus estocadas. Kagami por su parte llevó una de sus manos hasta su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse ya que se había puesto duro una vez más gracias a la satisfacción que aquella penetración le causaba.

Ésta vez fue Aomine el que terminó poco antes que el pelirrojo, derramándose en el interior de éste. Antes de salir se inclinó lo más que pudo al frente y le besó la espalda, antes de darle una fuerte mordida en el mismo lugar.

—Deja de morderme —regañó Kagami dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Poco le importó ensuciarla con su semen en su segunda eyaculación. Ese sería problema de Aomine por bruto.

—Es mi marca personal —se excusó Aomine tirado junto al pelirrojo, ambos mirando el techo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el par de chicos trataba de regularizar su respiración una vez más, hasta que fue el turno de Kagami para hablar.

—¡Ésta vez te gané yo! —Aclaró mirando hacia un lado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Aomine no se hizo esperar, volteó a ver a su compañero devolviendo la misma mueca.

—Ya veremos quién gana en el desempate…

Porque siendo un par de chicos tan competitivos, seguro que habría uno.

**.:Fin:.**

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Toda la actividad humana está motivada por el deseo o el impulso."  
Bertrand Russell_

_—_

_Muchas gracias por leer, me encantaría saber tu opinión, y si has leído más historias sobre ellos dos como pareja, te agradecería me informes xD jajajaja _


End file.
